1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a noise muffling assembly, particularly involving toothed wheel gear units having a partitioned housing, within which moving machine elements are positioned and the shafts of which are supported in the housing where only one housing part is attached to a base by means of attachment bases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Noise muffling assemblies are known. An example of a state of the art noise muffling assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,868 having a corresponding German Patent No. DE-PS 35 20 501, and being in the name of the same Applicant and having the same assignee as the present invention. The assembly of that patent is constructed so that the shafts of the gear units are supported in bearing supports which are constructed separately from the housing. The bearing supports in turn are rigidly connected with the housing and are only attached to a portion of the housing which does not support the attachment base. This design requires a special construction of the individual housing parts which increases costs and space requirements and reduces the versatility in the design of the housing and noise muffling assembly.
Great Britain Patent No. GB-PS 191,996 discloses another existing assembly having a toothed wheel gear unit positioned inside a housing, the bearing supports of which are suspended in a spring-mounted manner both on the lower as well as on the upper part of the housing. This patent enables distance variations between gear axis to be eliminated or reduced and does not provide special measures for the reduction of the sound emissions issuing from the toothed wheel gear unit.
German Patent No. DE-PS 22 21 804 discloses another existing assembly having a crank housing for multiple cylinder piston engines in which the crank shaft can be removed at the bottom and cover supports are positioned under the removable crankshaft cover. Through the connection of the support cover with the support, a reinforcement of the housing is provided and thereby a reduction of engine noise is achieved.
German Patent No. DE-PS 32 17 180 discloses another existing assembly having housing parts with double walls forming hollow spaces therein which are filled with muffling material. This construction is very expensive in regard to the construction and mounting possibilities.
German Patent No. DE-OS 21 53 258 discloses another existing assembly which relates to the arrangement of connecting rods and base support screws in the housings of stroke piston machines whereby the base support screws are screwed into disks with cylindrical fitting surfaces. This design also results in a considerable construction expense.
It also is known to provide, within a housing part, special bearing supports which support the specific shafts of the moving machine parts at a distance from the housing parts.
In contrast to these existing assemblies, the object which forms the basis of the invention is that of creating a noise muffling assembly which makes possible in a simple manner, an effective improvement of noise muffling.